The principle governing the operation of most magnetic read heads is the change of resistivity of certain materials in the presence of a magnetic field (magneto-resistance or MR). Magneto-resistance can be significantly increased by means of a structure known as a spin valve where the resistance increase (known as Giant Magneto-Resistance or GMR) derives from the fact that electrons in a magnetized solid are subject to significantly less scattering by the lattice when their own magnetization vectors (due to spin) are parallel (as opposed to anti-parallel) to the direction of magnetization of their environment.
The key elements of a spin valve are illustrated in FIG. 1. They are seed layer 11 (lying on lower conductive lead 10) on which is antiferromagnetic layer 12 whose purpose is to act as a pinning agent for a magnetically pinned layer. The latter is a synthetic antiferromagnet formed by sandwiching antiferromagnetic coupling layer 14 between two antiparallel ferromagnetic layers 13 (AP2) and 15 (AP1).
Next is a non-magnetic spacer layer 16 on which is low coercivity (free) ferromagnetic layer 17. A contacting layer such as lead 18 lies atop free layer 17. Not shown, but generally present, is a capping layer between 17 and 18. When free layer 17 is exposed to an external magnetic field, the direction of its magnetization is free to rotate according to the direction of the external field. After the external field is removed, the magnetization of the free layer will stay at a direction, which is dictated by the minimum energy state, determined by the crystalline and shape anisotropy, current field, coupling field and demagnetization field.
If the direction of the pinned field is parallel to the free layer, electrons passing between the free and pinned layers suffer less scattering. Thus, the resistance in this state is lower. If, however, the magnetization of the pinned layer is anti-parallel to that of the free layer, electrons moving from one layer into the other will suffer more scattering so the resistance of the structure will increase. The change in resistance of a spin valve is typically 8-20%.
Earlier GMR devices were designed so as to measure the resistance of the free layer for current flowing parallel to its two surfaces. However, as the quest for ever greater densities has progressed, devices that measure current flowing perpendicular to the plane (CPP), as exemplified in FIG. 1, have also emerged. CPP GMR heads are considered to be promising candidates for the over 100 Gb/in2 recording density domain (see references 1-3 below).
A related effect to the GMR phenomenon described above is tunneling magnetic resistance (TMR) in which the layer that separates the free and pinned layers is a non-magnetic insulator, such as alumina or silica. Its thickness needs to be such that it will transmit a significant tunneling current.
An MTJ (magnetic tunnel junction) is readily visualized by substituting a very thin dielectric layer for spacer layer 16 described above for the GMR device. The principle governing the operation of the MTJ in magnetic read sensors is the change of resistivity of the tunnel junction between two ferromagnetic layers when it is subjected to a bit field from magnetic media. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are in opposite directions, the tunneling resistance increases due to a reduction in the tunneling probability. The change of resistance is typically 40%, which is much larger than for GMR devices.
If CoFe/FeNi (Fe rich NiFe) is used as the free layer in both TMR and CPP sensors they will have a 20 to 30% GMR ratio gain compared to the typical CoFe/NiFe (Ni rich NiFe such as permalloy) free layer. However there is some concern regarding the free layer magnetic softness because CoFe/FeNi deposited on top of alumina or copper will not be as soft as CoFe/NiFe. The invention discloses how the improved ratio can be achieved without an associated decrease in the magnetic softness of the free layer as well as retaining a low positive magnetostriction.
A routine search of the prior art was performed with the following references of interest being found:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,436,526 and 6,778,427 (Odagawa et at) disclose a NiCoFe alloy for the free layer. A Ni rich film is preferred because the resistance of the Ni-rich film is much higher than that of a Fe-rich film. U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,626 (Gill) shows a free layer comprising FeO, CoFe, and NiFe.
Additionally, reference is made to HT04-015 (application Ser. No. 10,854,651 filed May 26, 2004) which deals with a similar problem towards which the present invention takes a different approach.